Past and Present
by Isabel1
Summary: A member of the Pod Squad is lying about her past to protect the others. What will happen when it catches up to her. Dark Angel/Roswell Crossover
1. Chapte 1- The Beginning

Everyone knows I don't own any characters of Dark Angel or Roswell

Everyone knows I don't own any characters of Dark Angel or Roswell. But Katie is mine.

Summary- A member of the Pod Squad is lying about her past to protect the others. What will happen when it catches up with her.

There are a few things different:

  1. Jondy and Liz are sisters
  2. They were adopted by the Parkers
  3. Parkers died 2 years ago
  4. Tess is gone but Alex is alive (sorry Tess lovers)

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1- The Beginning

It's been over four months since the last time I saw the Pod Squad. And still as I look over the town I have called home for the last ten years, now more then ever I felt alone. 

As I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder that woke me from the trance, that I have been in so many times before. Without looking up I know it is my little sister Jondy.

She sits down beside me like she has done so many times in the past. And holds me and I realize that I'm not alone and have never been alone because we will always have each other.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I will do more tonight. Hoped you liked it.

Isabel


	2. Chapter 2- The Fight

Chapter 2- The Fight

Chapter 2- The Fight

__

Four months earlier

I knew when I walked into the meeting that something was going to change. An hour into the meeting Isabel was going on, one of her rants just like she always did about how the humans have it so easy.

__

If you only knew. I thought to myself.

We all sat by just staring at her, she did it so often we were all use to it. I could fell my patience wearing thin as she continued. I knew no one expect it from me maybe Maria but not me. I stud up and yelled as loud as I could.

"Shut the f*** up I'm sick of death of this crap first the destiny crap with Tess. Then what, you going start f****** each other." I took a breath, they were all looking at me. I continued.

"You all complain and complain that your life is so hard but you have no idea what life is about you all hide behind your excuses. And I for one am sick of it. Get a life. You all need one."

Everyone was shocked and honestly so was I. I knew it was the only way to keep them safe, it was the only choice. 

"Stay way from me. I no longer want to see any of you again." With that I walked out. The only thing I wanted to do is turn around a hug them all . But I keeped walking. Out of there lives forever.

Sorry if there is spelling errors I had to do this chapter in a rush. Please review. Just hold on there will be Dark Angel soon, promise.


	3. Chapter 3- Moving On

Chapter 3- Moving On

Chapter 3- Moving On

"You can't keep doing this, I know you loved them but they would have gotten hurt or even end up died. They were getting to close."

I looked at my sister and for the first tome in four months I saw sadness in her eyes I didn't now if it had always been there or if I have never saw it before.

She simply said "I love you big sis." She hugged me and this time I actually hugged her back.

Month Later

Over the next month I started to get my life back together. Jondy and I have spent every waking moment together. 

"Wonderful another day of waiting on mindless tourists. Could this day get any better." Just as I said that, max and the others walked into the Crashdown. "Question answered," I replied while making a face at Jondy who in return stuck her tongue out at me.

"Calm down there….."before she could finish all eyes were on the TV. 

"This is a Eyes Only streaming freedom video bulletin. It cannot be trace. It cannot be stopped. It is the only free voice left in the city. This broadcast is spread across the world. This message goes out to all X5's," Barcodes were spread across the T.V as fast as no human eye could see. "Your position has been compromised you know what to do. Be careful. Peace out."

As soon as the broadcast ended, everyone turned back to what they were doing, confused at what just happened. Finally Jondy looked at Liz and like they had some unspoken agreement stood up and announced. "The Crashdown is now closed. 

As soon as everyone had left the Crashdown. Jondy still in a daze asked "What are we going to do."

"Honestly sis I don't now."

They stood there in silence and Liz did the only thing she could think of. She went over to and hugged her little sister.

"You once told me that a lot of people would get hurt if we continued, I'm now giving the same advice to you."

She didn't say anything just nodded and I knew she understood. She asked me a question that almost took me off my feet.

"Do you love him?"

I simply answered " I want to, but that's not who I am. There is a part of me that wants to run up to him and kiss him but then there is a part of me that tells me to run."

An awkward silence filled the room. Finally I broke it by saying, "We have to find this man Eyes Only. Someone had to have given him the barcodes." 

"It's a huge world Lizzie, were do we start."

"Seattle."

"Why."

"I don't know but it's a good place as any to start. Now we have only one problem left."

"What is that."

"Saying Good bye."


	4. Chapter 4- Saying Good bye

Chapter 4- Saying Goodbye

Chapter 4- Saying Goodbye

I'm standing out side the UFO museum, every Tuesday they have a meeting. I walk slowly in the museum. I saw them all there Isabel, Kyle, Alex, max, Maria, Michael and Valenti. They all turned around as I walked into the room .max stood up and in almost a whisper said "Liz."

After a few moments I said "I came to say good bye."

Maria looked at me with her eyes filled with sadness, and asked "Why?"

"Jondy and I are leaving."

"Forever?" Michael asked me.

"Yes"

"Why" Isabel asked.

I couldn't answer the question. The question was simply and I knew the answered I just couldn't.

"Do you think that little of us?"

At that point everyone was yelling at me and I deserved every comment. Someone yelled "That's enough." I looked up at the owner of the voice it was max he took a step closer to me and asked me "why"

After a few moments I spoke " I realized I did something that 10 years ago I promised myself I would never do again. I fell in love with 7 extrodanary people." Finally I realized that there was a tear in my eye not a tear from the loss but a tears for what I have to do. "I have to leave to protect you."

Alex asked "From what"

I simply answered without looking up, sacred of what I would see "me" I answered.

With that I walked out and promised myself it would be the last time.

Max whispered "we love you too." But it was too late she was gone he realized that he might lose the most important person in his life. He ran out the door in the direction Liz had gone and ran all the way to the Crashdown just in time to see the car that carried Liz and Jondy pull away.

As the others came he whisper "Good bye my beloved"

In the car

As I watched I could see them all standing there getting smaller and smaller and I realized that I finally lost him once and for all and finally I cried for what I had just loss. With my head in my sisters lap I whispered "Good bye my beloved."

So what do you think reviews would be very nice. Gotta Blaze

Isabel


	5. Chapter 5- The Letter

Chapter 5- The Letter

Chapter 5- The Letter

After I watched Liz drive away I went to the place were we first kissed. I looked over and saw a small letter with the words "max" written on it.

I knew you would come here. This place is magical isn't it. I remember the kiss like it was yesterday. max you don't know how badly I wish I told you all of this to your face, to hear your voice, to have one last kiss. There are so many things that I never go to see, to touch, to feel, to do

Thank you for always being there when I needed you, to offer a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on when I lost my balance or just needed some confidence. 

I wanted you with me for selfish reasons, because I felt safe with you. The only time that I came close to relaxing was when I was with you. I knew that as long as you were there I didn't have to play the cold unfeeling soldier. I could be myself, human, a woman, a scared little girl. I didn't have to hide behind anything or anyone with you.

I know you don't understand, that is because I don't want you to. I want you to love me as a normal girl as Liz Parker. I can wright this letter but it would be huge. So I end it like this. I will always love you.

  


In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone  
They can the have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come thoguh  
Now that I've found you   
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way

Untill tomorrow my love

Liz

As a let a genteel tear roll down my check I make myself a promise .

__

I will find you my love, that I promise.


	6. Chapter 6- Seizure

Chapter 6- Seizure

Chapter 6- Seizure

It' s been a day since we entered a small town. Jondy went out for a while to let out some steam. I slowly get up and walk up to the kitchen, suddenly I could fell a tremor rack though my body I knew what was happening. "Not know, please not know," I run to the bedroom and pop some pills in my mouth. I sit down on the floor and put my legs up to my chest. As a seizure racked through my body. I realized that the pills weren't taking effect soon enough_. _

****Flashback****

Little Zack waked up to Liz and sat down beside her

"It's not your fault sis."

"Zack know the council doesn't like having a girl C.O."

"Lizzie you're the best fighter you are even better then me, anywise were the oldest" 

"Now get some sleep and Max, Jondy and you don't sneak up to the roof tonight "

"You can't order me around Zack."

"But I'm older"

"Only a few moments earlier."

"Fine but only because of that," I point to Katie twisting and turning in her bed.

I walk back to bed and pretend to go to sleep at least until Katie walks over to bed. I left up my covers just like I do when one of them has a nightmare. Katie gets in and before she falls asleep, I whisper.

'Together forever till the end."

****End Flashback****

Katie, poor Katie she died one year later from that night of a seizure. Thinking of that doesn't make me feel better at this moment.

I hear the door open and in walks Jondy. She hears me in the bedroom and walks in. She sees me in the middle of the floor curled up in a ball.

She comes over and gives me some more pills and holds me. She know what it's like to have a seizure, it's scary. Funny, this thought makes me think about, Maxie.

****Flashback****

Little Max, Jondy, and Liz were sitting on the roof of the barracks holding hands and talking. Just like they did every night. They never slept. Today they were talking about their princes that would take them away from Manticore. 

Jondy said "Mine will have red hair with blue eyes and he will like to dance. What about you Lizzie."

"I don't think that I will have a prince if I want out of this hellhole it would be up to me."

"You spend to much time with your twin."

They all refer to Zach as my twin.

"What about you Maxie."

"He would have blond hair and blue eyes and they would be known everywhere and he would have a good taste in music, Now spill Lizzie," Max said.

"Fine, he would have dark hair and would be shy but would know when he needed to take action and would hold me. He would be very romantic."

"Like how" asked Max and Jondy.

"He would give me a boque of white roses."

"Like the ones out on the field." Asked Max.

"Yes he would give them to me the night I sing in front of a everyone and then I would know I was important."

"Wow" they said in union.

"Lizzie could you sing for us."

"Sure," As I contuinued to sing they soon fell asleep. 

****End Flashback****

Even if it was years ago I still remember the felling of my sisters as they fell asleep in my arms. As the seizure subsided I soon started to drift of in my sister.

I know thing are confusing with my story but things will be explained. But I'm waiting until both the Roswell and Dark Angel characters meet then everything will be explained . Please be patient. Oh ya sorry about the spelling errors I'm talking to a lot of people on msn at the same time.

Gotta Blaze 

Isabel__


	7. Chapter 7- Seattle

Chapter 7- Seattle

Chapter 7- Seattle

It's been two months since we left Roswell, New Mexico.

I gradually started to forget about what we lost. I put it in the back of my mind honestly I wanted to forget. One month ago we arrived in Seattle and we got a job at a Messenger Service. We kept to ourselves and hardly talked to anyone. We made sure when we did deliveries we did them together.

__

Max's POV  


"Who are they" Max asked Original Cindy pointing to Jondy and Liz.

"You mean those two fine woman over there," said Sketchy as he walked up to Max and OC.

"Do you think everyone is fine," OC asked.

"What's their story" Max asked.

Sketchy answered "They stay quiet know one knows them but I know their sisters but mostly, that's it."

"Why you ask boo."

"Don't know I just have a feeling that I know them."

__

Foggle Towers

"Logan are you here," yelled Max as she walked into Logan's apartment.

"In here." Of course he was in the computer room.

"Hey there," he pulled me into his lap and gave me a huge kiss.

"That was wonderful but that's not what I came her for."

"Then what's up."

"Where's Tinga and Zack."

**__**

Note to Readers:

Tinga and Zack stayed in Seattle

with Max. Zach never found 

any of the other X5's. Plus 

Zack is a lot nicer.

"Right here, hey sis," Tinga said as she and Zach walked in.

"What's up" Zach asked.

"Do you know the two girls that started working at Jamb Pony a few months ago." 

"Yes, why."

"Well, their names are Liz and Jondy."

"Max, you don't think they are our sisters. Do you."

"I'm not sure. Logan can you look them up."

"Sure give me a minute." He said as he started typing. After a few moments he said "Okay, their names are Liz and Jondy Parker. They're sisters, they used to live in Roswell, New Mexico. They were adopted by the Parkers, but they died 2 years ago in a car accident. Since then they owned the Crashdown Cafe. That's it there's nothing else."

Tinga asked "When were they adopted."

"Nine and half years ago."

They all looked at each other.

Zach replied "This could all be a coincidence."

"It could be or they could also be our sisters."

__

At Liz and Jondy's Apartment

"Liz you here," Jondy yelled as she walked into the one bedroom apartment that she and Liz rented. If you could call it rented mostly they just paid off the cops not to kick them out.

"In here."

"That makes it simple," she said as I walked into the bedroom. She saw Liz hunched over her laptop. "Any closer to finding Eyes Only."

"Yes and No."

"Explain, Please."

"Well, I've been tracing the broadcasts."

"So you found something."

"Yes, but I need to trace one more broadcast to find a pattern."

"Okay, so we have to wait."

"We wait."

__

Two Weeks Later 

"This is a Eyes Only streaming…………." 

"You tracing it."

"No, I'm playing solitaire it only looks like I'm tracing it."

"Very funny."

"I've got it."

"Where."

"Foggle Towers Penthouse."

"Let's roll."

__

Foggle Towers

In the corner Max and Logan were too busy sucking face to realize the fight Tinga and OC were having. Zack was on the love seat sulking off the fight he just had with Max. The fact that he doesn't think Max and Logan should be together. No one saw the two-figures sneeking in from the skylight. 

"Come on Jondy we have to get some proof of Eyes Only."

"Why don't we go in there and ask if one of them is Eyes Only."

"Very funny."

__

Max's POV

"Do you guys hear something."

"Ya" the X5's said in union.

"It's coming from the computer room." I said.

"Eyes Only," Logan said in a rush.

They were all up in a rush running into the computer room. Of course, Zack got there first, just as he was about to knock out the intruder. He was blocked. Punches after punches and kicks after kicks. He realized that this person wasn't a regular person. He or she was way too strong.

"Stop or I'll shot your partner." We all looked over and saw Logan pointing a gun to the other intruders head. Zach saw his chance and he pinned the one he was fighting to the wall.

"Zack," someone yelled.

"ZACK." Finally he turned around and saw it was Max "Look on the back of her neck."

I gently pulled her hair back and there was a barcode on her neck 

"1 4 8 8 9 1 2 4 2 3."

"Lizzie," Zack whispered.

"How do you know me," I asked. "Are you from Manticore?"

"You can say that," I heard someone say. Finally I was let go. But there was still a gun to my sisters head. As soon as I looked at the people I recognized them.

"Maxie," I looked over to the person standing beside max "Tinga, Zackie."

"Zackie," OC asked "You have some nerve calling him that. He doesn't even let max call him that."

"I sort of have an advantage."

"What you talking about."

"Liz and Zack are twins," Max explained.

'How? They look nothing alike." OC asked.

"Lydecker screwed something up when they were mixing their DNA."

They all stepped closer to Liz and were about to give her a group hug. When she said "I would love to give you all a hug but Max, can you tell your boyfriend to put the gun down?"

"Oh, sorry," Logan said.

"Thanks," Jondy said with a sigh.

Finally they all hugged, after awhile they let go. Liz and Zack walked up to each other. "I'm sorry I had to give you that order."

"Zack you're my brother, you know I don't follow orders. Even the few times I followed them I always fought with you. I did It because we had to."

"Do all the X5's grow up to be thieves," Logan asked?

"Logan," Max said slapping him playfully.

"I'm sorry to break up this pretty picture but Original Cindy wants to know why you were trying to break in.'

"Oh, that" Liz explained. 

Again I'm sorry this won't be the chapter that explains it. Either will the next one. Promise it will be soon. Gotta Blaze.

Isabel


	8. Chapter 8- Surprise

Chapter 8- Surprise

Chapter 8- Surprise

Before I knew it 3 months had gone by. Jondy and I loved talking, we were never quiet. The others would always joke around and say it was better when we didn't talk. Zack soon again formed the name my twin, which he hated. Zack was always angry at Max because of his dislike to Logan and Max beginning together. But with a few words from me he was now happy for them. Jondy and I moved into Logan because our apartment gave away. I can't complain Max, Zack, Tinga and OC are never at there own apartments. So we are almost always together. All the X5's are working on Eyes Only missions. Jondy and I never did tell the others about Roswell and Zack and I never did tell the others why we said sorry to each other. I guess we all have secrets but who is a genetically engineer super solider who is in love with an alien. I don't know if I will ever see Maxwell and the others again. But the only way to see that is to face tomorrow. But at least I don't have to face it alone. 

__

Jondy's POV

"Hello, is anyone here," Jondy yelled as she walked into the apartment.

"In here," Max yelled. I walked into the living room and saw everyone except Liz.

"Where's Lizzie."

"Working late." Max explained. Liz got an extra job to designing computer programs for rich folks. 

"We have a little problem," Logan explained.

"What is it?" I asked

"Someone has been looking for Eyes Only"

"Who?" OC asked.

"Don't know," Logan replied.

We all jumped at a knock at the door. "I'll answer it." Max volunteers.

She opened the door and there was 6 or 7 people there "Can I help you?"

"Where looking for Eyes Only," one of them said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Please, we need his help." One of the females said.

"Come in," I let them to the living room. "Logan these people need Eyes Only help."

One of them stood forward and said "We need your help in finding……………Jondy."

"Oh, shit Liz will be f****** pissed when she sees you," I almost yelled.

"Maxwell!" We all turned around to see Liz standing there."

Okay I get the point, I explain everything in the next chapter. 

Gotta Blaze

Isabel 


	9. Chapter 9- Explanation

Chapter 9- Explanation

Chapter 9- Explanation

"Liz," Maxwell said as taking a step closer to me.

"How did you find me," Liz asked?

"We needed help, so we were trying to find Eyes Only."

"Liz tell us what the hell is going on," Zack asked, almost at a yell.

"Who's he," Isabel asked. By then no one could hear each other. Everyone was asking a hundred questions at a time.

"Stop it I will explain everything, but please stop. Now everyone sit down," I shouted.

After everyone was seated, Michael said "Explain."

"I see your sarcastic mood hasn't changed."

"Okay I guess I should start but you all a have to promise not to say a word until I'm finished." When everyone nodded I started again. "There was a project called Project Manticore. Their goal was to make super soldiers so instead of sending 10 soldiers they could send one super soldier. They did it by combining animal and human DNA. If the had a little cat DNA the could see better in the dark or the would always land on their feet or something like that. So they began with creating the X1, X2, 3,4. But, to make the story short, they were failures. At least until the X5 but still they had a problem, all of them were still born until a pair of twins were born." Liz stopped, Taking a breath. Zack didn't know who these people were but it looked like Liz's knees were about to give away. 

He stood up and carried Liz over to the couch and put her onto his lap and whispered "You can stop."

"No I can't." Liz whispered back.

With a shaky breath Liz continued. "Soon they realized that these twins were even stronger then the other prototypes, they tried to replicate what they did but they couldn't so they used a little bit of their DNA and put them in the others that soon were going to be born."

"What has that to do with you."

I looked at my brothers and sisters and then I stood up, but kept a hold of Zacks hand. "I would like you to meet my brother Zack. He and I are the twins I were talking about."

Everyone was quiet. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Please say something any thing, yell at me,"

"What do you want us to say," Maria said. I went over to the window I couldn't stand everyone looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alex asked.

"Because I couldn't stand if you got hurt. I loved you all so much."

Maria got up and stood in front of Liz while she wiped away the tears. "Liz I would love you even if you had antlers. No matter what. Anyhow we are all a little weird. Look at them," Pointing to the aliens.

"Hey," all the aliens said in union. " But she's right we will always love you." They said while giving Liz a group hug.

"Okay please someone explain to us," Max asked almost begging.

"Oh, everyone this is Max and Tinga my sisters and that Logan Max's Boyfriend and …….."

"I'm Original Cindy I'm her boo,"

"I thought I was doing the introductions."

"Boo?" Maria whispered in my ear."

Laughing I answered "friend."

"Oh"

We explained to my brothers and sister about Maxwell and the others being aliens. They took it okay. It was easier for Jondy the fact she already knew. 

Jondy stood up and left the room all you could hear was a burst of laughter. She had been trying not to laugh at the fact Maxwell and I were trying not to look at each other. She came back in awhile later took my hand and lead me back to the room she just came out of.

"Liz you have to Maxwell about future Maxwell.'

"No"

"Why Tess is gone."

"Because of Manticore."

"Maxie has a good relationship with Logan even with Manticore."

"But I'm CO, Max isn't."

"Liz I want you to be happy so I'm going to say this. Tell Maxwell or I will."

"Tell me what?"

I turned around and standing there was everyone including Maxwell.

**~~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~*******~~~~~**

Sorry about ending it there but no one has been reviewing. You want more, review. Gotta Blaze

Isabel


	10. Chapter 10- Love Conquers All

Chapter 10- No Matter What **__**

Chapter 10- Love Conquers All

"Maxwell, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Tell me what."

"Why don't we give them some time," Tinga said. After everyone left Maxwell looked at me and asked.

"Liz, please tell me what you and Jondy were talking about."

"Maxwell, please understand I just can't."

"You don't trust me, is that it?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because too many lives hang in the balance." I knew he wouldn't let it go. I turned around and started walking out of the room, when a hand stopped me. I tried to get him off of me, but in the process a glass vase crashed to the ground. I bent down and started picking up the pieces.

"Liz," I must have forgot he was there, because his voice startled me and I cut my hand on the glass. 

"Shit."

He bent down beside me, "Are you alright?" he said. While gently taking my hand to see how deep the cut was. "It's pretty bad I'll heal it," he said while putting his my hand over mine.

"No," I yelled. I couldn't let him connect with me, but it was too late pictures speed through my mind.

__ ****

Flash

Me at Manticore sitting on the roof watching, the sun set for the first time.

__ ****

Flash

Zack holding me when I had my first seizure.

**__**

Flash

Eva dying

__ ****

Flash

The escape

**__**

Flash

Jondy and I in the orphanage

**__**

Flash

The Crashdown the day I as shot.

__ ****

Flash

Maxwell's and my first kiss.

**__**

Flash

Future Maxwell telling me to make Maxwell and I full out of love.

__ ****

Flash

Me climbing into bed with Kyle. 

**__**

Flash 

Future Maxwell and I dancing on the roof.

**__**

Flash

Jondy and I in the car driving away from Roswell.

**__**

Flash

Me crying on the top of the Space Needle.

Then it all stopped, I slowly got up. "You shouldn't have saw that." With that I ran out of the and out of the apartment.

**__**

Zack's POV

"Zack stop it, they're just talking," Max said to me.

"I don't like it," I said.

" No one said you have to like it," Tinga exclaimed.

"You are too protective over Liz."

I turned around and saw Liz run out of the apartment. Maxwell walked out of the kitchen with a confused look on his face. I walked over to Maxwell and shoved him into the wall. "What did you do to her," I yelled into his face.

"Zack let him go," his sisters yelled while pulling him off Maxwell.

After awhile, when everyone had calmed down Maxwell finally told them what Liz had scarified to save their lives. 

**__**

Space Needle

I love this place I could stay here all night and sometimes when my memories overcame me I would. Most nights Max came with me we would play the game "What if" like What if Eva never died that night?" 

"Penny for your thoughts." I turned around and there was Maxwell.

"That's all there worth these days? How did you find me?"

"Your sisters," he said while sitting down beside me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

After a few moments I replied, "I was scared."

"Why?"

"That if I told you, you wouldn't love me."

"Liz from the moment I saw you, I loved you. No one is perfect. I made a mistake when I thought I loved Tess. I never loved her. I loved you. Always you." He gently raised my head so I was looking into his eyes. Then our lips met and we shared the most passionate kiss. When we kissed he connected with me. This time I never saw Manticore or my past but I saw only pictures of us together. But most importantly I felt happiness, sorrow, sadness, caring but most importantly love. Finally we broke apart "I love you, Liz."

I looked at him and I realized that for years of searching a sense of belonging. I found it in both, my family and Maxwell. "I love you too Maxwell."

**_ _**

Maxwell's POV

I don't know how long we sat there for but honestly I didn't care because for a few moments my life was perfect. "Maxwell, we better go, Zack doesn't like me out this late."

"He really is very protective over you, I guess your right." Hand in hand we walked to the bottom of the Space Needle and drove away on Liz's motorcycle. 

When we reached a checkpoint the officer said, "This area is closed." After a few moments without Liz saying a word, he looked over at Liz. She was staring across the fence at something. When I looked I saw nothing, but I knew she could see farther then me. I moved Liz's feet and slowly drove the motorcycle to the side of the street.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

After a few moments she finally answered, "They've found us."

"Honey, who."

"Manticore."

***~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~***

He He He He That is for all you writers who think it's fun to  
keep us hanging when you write your stories. But don't worry its not like I'm never going to write again. I just want to keep you hanging for a little while. I will write more soon. Promise. Please review. Gotta Blaze. 

Isabel


	11. Chapter 11- Nightmare

Chapter 11- Nightmare 

Chapter 11- Nightmare 

"Liz, what do you mean."

"Across the fence there was about five dozen soldiers, and there in front of them all was the one and only Donald Lydecker. I have to warn the others."

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed home.

"I thought I taught you better, it doesn't matter now soon you will be better than ever. At least you won't be alone you will have the others. In less than five minutes my troops should arrive at Foggle Towers." I turned around and there was Lydecker and beside him was my baby sister, Brin. I couldn't take seeing my sister in the hands of Manticore it almost ripped my heart out. I grabbed Maxwell's arm and darted down the street. My heart pounded faster and faster as we ran. I could hear the soldiers feet pound on the ground behind us. Suddenly Maxwell's hand fell from mine before I could realize what was going on a bolt of electricity hit the side of my body. 

All I heard before loosing consciousness was, "Your going home big sister." Then darkness.

1 Month Later 

Max's POV

Space Needle

I remember like it was yesterday when we were all drinking at the Crash. We all owe our lives once again to Liz, when she called we heard what was going on the other end and we were able to leave in time. Zack was so worried after we all told him we were staying in Seattle that he set the building with bombs. When we left the apartment building Zack blew it sky-high. The official report was Russians bombed the building. Tinga, Jondy, Zack and I are dead to Manticore. We have spent every free moment trying to get Liz out of Manticore. 

Maxwell was set free a few weeks later, Liz claimed that she didn't know him. After a few weeks of the same story Lydecker let them go. The good thing was, Lydecker never found out who Maxwell really was. 

Ten years ago I promised that one day I would get them back and in a few days I will make sure it will come true.

Manticore

Pain shot through my body, it had been happening for a few days. My knuckles have turned white from the tight grip they have been in. Just then Lydecker and Brin walked in "What are you thinking of?"

"How many times I can kill you ." I said with my teeth grinding. "What did you do to me."

"That's what I came here to explain. Have you ever heard of an X5X?"

"No," I said in almost a whisper.

"In the short version they are the children of X5's. The first time we tried it we tried it with X5- 835 you called her Katie, but she didn't survive."

"You said she died in a training accident."

"I lied," he said with a smile on his face.

"What does this have to do with me."

With an even bigger smile he said, "Congratulations Liz, you're going to be a mother."


	12. Chapter 12- In a Matter Of Moments

Chapter 12- I s That You

Chapter 12- In A Matter of Moments

The first few months were hell, they locked me in a hospital room and if that wasn't enough they cuffed me to the bed and never let me free. A few times I tried to escape but every time I cut my wrists on the cuffs. Time and time again I would try to escape but as the months drew on it got harder.

Brin came to visit me every other day and once in awhile I could see the soldier in her leave. Once she let slip that out of the 10 years only two X5's are currently in Manticore, Brin and another. 

Space Needle

Zack's POV

"I figured I would find you here,' I turned around and there was Max. 

"Hey, sis."

"You know it wouldn't hurt if you let you guard down for a second."

"Yes, it would." 

After a few moments she asked me. "You lost it didn't you?"

"What?"

"Your humanity, after the escape when you didn't have Liz to show you what you were fighting for."

"It wasn't just Liz, it was all of you."

"I can't lose her, not now."

"I know sis. I can't lose her either. In a few days we will have her back."

Manticore 

A few Days Later

A door opened almost without a sound. I t must be midnight, a doctor always comes to check then. I closed my eyes so she thinks I'm asleep. Before she knows what's happening I grab the keys from her belt and knock her out. Then I make my way quietly to the barracks. 

Barracks 

"That was way too easy," I said to myself. There was two sleeping figures in the middle of the room, I went to the first one, Brin. Her eyes started to flutter open, I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh."

She looked at me and asked, "You're escaping."

"Yes." I simply said.

"Why didn't you just leave."

"Because you're my sister and I 'm not leaving without you." I took her hand and put it on my 8th month pregnet stomach. "That's your niece or nephew, your blood. He/she could have your nose or your eyes. This baby is part of you, I'm part of you, Max, Tinga, Jondy and Zack their part of you. 

Brin, I saw when we talk about the outside world, your happy. Don't you remember what it's like to be free? Please, Brin." I held out hand my and with a moment's hesitation she finally took it, and gave me a hug. She whispered in my ear "Yes."

"Come on we have to get out of here, you better wake her up." 

"It's all right I'm up," I looked up at the girl that was sleeping next to Brin.

"Kali!" She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Lizzie, I knew you would come to get us."

Out in the hall I heard pounding feet against the ground on the other side of the door. "Someone is coming! You two get back in bed." Once they were lying down, I walked over to the door and hid behind it. The door slowly opened, and the intruders walked over to Brin and Kali. I must have been too concerned over my two sisters that I never saw one of the intruders grab me and push me into the wall.

Brin and Kali jumped up and knocked the intruder off of me. The blow must have knocked me harder then I thought because when he let me go I slid to the ground. 

"Brin?"

"Max," all of the sudden I felt a hand on my side. 

"Oh god, Liz is that you." I slowly looked up and there was Max, Maxwell, Tinga, Isabel and all of them.

I heard a noise in the hall and it looked like all the X5's heard it too.

Finally Kali said, "I don't know who you are, but if you haven't noticed we are in Manticore so let's get out of here."

"No we aren't leaving, not until we destroy Manticore," I said. 

"I guess it's good we brought a hole bunch of bombs, then." Max replied.

"We split up into three teams everyone from Roswell except Jondy and I on one. All the X5's except Brin, Kali and I on the other and the three of us on the last. Zack how many bombs do you have?"

"Nine."

We all heard a noise behind us when we turned around we saw Lydecker. "I didn't know there was a party, no one invited me. Brin and Kali secure these people," he said. The three of us took a step closer to him until we were right in front of him.

I took a step closer to him and with one swift punch knocked him out, "I always wanted to do that." I turned around to face them all and announced, "Change of plans, Kali take them out of Manticore, all X5's separate into to teams Jondy, Zack and Tinga on one. I want you guys to go to the other side of Manticore with five bombs set them up in main locations. Max, Brin and I are going to the main computer room to set the last four bombs up. 

Isabel started to protest, "No arguing, this is an order you will follow. Now go." Everyone looked at me and knew that this was an order that they were going to follow weather they liked it or not. It scared me that all our lives depended of only a matter of moments. 

Computer Room

"Everything set up?" Max asked.

"Yes," Brin answered. Just as the others walked in.

"Are the bombs set up on the other side?" Liz asked the others.

"Yes, all we have to do is press the button." Zack said.

"Okay the, let's blaze," Max said while standing up.

"Wait," Zack walked up to me and asked. "Were you pregnant before you were caught?"

"No," I answered with my head down. 

"Oh god," Max and Tinga said in union.

I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes. "WE can talk about this later when we aren't about to be blown up."

"Right," We all said in union.

We ran out of the room and down the corridors. We did not stop running till we got to the fence. Zack grabbed me around the waist and helped me jump over the fence, we kept running up the hill at least until we reached the others. We all turned around to face Manticore, when Zack pulled out the trigger and handed it to me. Max put her hand over mine Zack put his hand over hers, then Tinga, Jondy, Brin, Kali. 

I looked at them and asked, "Are you sure?" When they all nodded I announced, "On three." And slowly I counted "One, Two, Three." All together we pushed the button, in only a matter of seconds, we watched Manticore, the thing we have feared for so long being destroyed. 

Kali started to laugh then soon we were all laughing. We hugged each other and hand in hand we went back to Seattle

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. And I want to say a special thanks to my friend Sherri who gave my some ideas for this story. Thanks! Gotta Blaze 

Isabel


	13. Chapter 13- Forever Gone

Chapter 13- Forever Gone

__

I'm Liz Evans and today is the four year anniversary of the day we destroyed Manticore 

Exactly half of a month later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who was named Katie Maria Isabel Evans. We found out that Lydecker used Maxwell's DNA and planted it in the baby, so it seems that Maxwell is Katie's father. 

As for Manticore, the fire burned all night and in the morning there was nothing left. Lydecker's body was never found.

With the threat of Manticore gone, we went public. We told the whole world what Manticore had done to us. Gradually in a year we were able to find all of the X5's that had escaped. We also found some X5's that had escaped in the years after the 09 escape, now we all live in Seattle.

Maxwell and I were married I year after Manticore was destroyed. Maxwell is a doctor. Logan's Aunt Margo died three years ago and left Cale Industries to him which Brin, Kali, Isabel and I now run. We used Cale Industries to help the poor instead of the rich. We all work for Eyes Only.

Logan and Max got married, most of the X5's did stay single but Zack wasn't one of them. He meet a girl named Sherri which he married there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Oh, they also adopted a little boy whose parents died in one of our Eyes Only assessments. Sly meet a man named Danny. Krit is dating a girl named Pam. Original Cindy married one of my sisters, Jenna and Isabel is married to Alex, and is expecting there first child soon. Michael and Maria are married. Maria is a teacher and Michael and Alex are going back to school. Sheriff Valenti died two years ago and Kyle is currently sheriff in Roswell. He is the only member of the Pod Squad still in Roswell. 

I don't know if Lydecker is still alive and I'm not sure what will happen next. But the last four years was worth every moment of the pain we suffered. But the power Manticore had in us is gone, we control our lives and that will never change.

"Hey," Maxwell said coming up behind. I walked over to the fireplace and slowly dropped my journal into the flames. "What did you do that for?"

"Eva, Jack and all the others that never made it need to now that we are all right."

"Smoke always rises."

"Maybe it will make it to the good place," I went back to the couch and sat down beside Maxwell and put my head on his shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy," Katie came running into the room. "Tell me the story about the prince and princesses. 

"Okay," She jumped on my lap and I kiss her forehead and started the story that told all. "Once there was these prince and princess and they lived in a huge castle."

"But they were prisoners in the castle," I looked up and there was Max and Zack in the doorway. They sat down on the couch and Max started the story "There was an king who was always mean to them all………." As Max continued the story I looked out the window and in the sky was a single shooting star

Max whispered in my ear, "Make a wish."

"I don't need to I have my prince and I have my family that's all I need. My wish already came true." He bent down and gave me a gentle kiss. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and looked at the sky. 

Max came over to me and whispered in my ear, "They'll always watch us." 

As she pointed to the constellations that so many years ago we named, Eva, Jack, Tinga, Brin, Sly, Krit, Zack, Jondy, Max, Liz, Katie, Raven, Julia, Ben, Ash, Cray, Laine, Noah, Jay, Jenna, Darren, Micah, Kali and Jace. I put my arms around her and she laid down beside me and in her ears I whispered, "Together forever till the end."

The End


End file.
